The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a system and method for controlling soil finish from an agricultural implement.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These seeding implements typically include a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The opener is used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seed is deposited, the opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seed.
Depositing seeds at a desired depth beneath a surface of the soil facilitates proper crop development. Accordingly, the implement may be towed at a speed that establishes a smooth soil finish across the field, thereby facilitating accurate seed placement. Unfortunately, limiting work vehicle speed increases the duration of the planting or seeding process, thereby reducing efficiency of farming operations. However, operating the work vehicle at a higher speed may establish an undesirably rough soil finish within certain regions of the field, thereby interfering with crop development.